Ninzaburo Shiratori
Ninzaburo Shiratori (白鳥 任三郎 ,Shiratori Ninzaburou), also known as Nicholas Santos in the Funimation dub, is a character on the Detective Conan franchise. Background Shiratori's debut was in the first movie, The Time-Bombed Skyscraper, acting as a member of Megure's police force. At first, Shiratori only appeared in movie roles, playing key roles in the first three Detective Conan movies. Shiratori's debut in the show was episode 146, Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story Part 1. It is announced in this episode that he has become a full time inspector. As a child, Shiratori studied diligently to one day become a lawyer, and had even memorized some laws by heart. One day, he witnessed a young girl confronting two juveniles trying to steal mangas from a bookstore. To thank him for helping her out, Kobayashi bought him a drink and made a sakura petal pattern from the straw wrapper, saying the sakura was the symbol of courage for the Japanese police (due to the distinct form of the Japanese police badge). It was because of this incident that Shiratori decided to become a cop rather than a lawyer. Shiratori later joined the Tokyo Metropolian Police Department and worked alongside Inspector Megure, often acting as an extra officer or pair of eyes, though he later became an inspector of his own. When Miwako Sato joined the department, Shiratori believed that he had found his childhood love again, and as a result both he and his younger colleague Takagi considered each other rivals for Sato's affections. Shiratori would often try to show off in front of Takagi by asking Sato on a date, but she always rejected him, however, much to his dismay. However, he has since come to date Sumiko Kobayashi, whom he finally discovered to be his true love. Personality Shiratori comes from a wealthy family, and he has shown a large background in skyscrapers and fancy wines. Because of his background, Shiratori acts much more conceited than his counterpart, and rival for Miwako Sato's affections, Wataru Takagi. In fact, Conan even believes that Shiratori is a suspect in the first movie, and Kogorou Mouri even at one point concludes that Shiratori is the one planting bombs, due to his heavy interest in skyscrapers and buildings. Shiratori, like Sato and Takagi, believes that Conan has a lot of intelligence for a boy his age, but unlike Takagi and Sato, he does not tend to care much for Conan's opinion. He often feels that Conan gets in the way, and that he himself could have figured out the case without Conan's help, though Conan always proves otherwise. However, unlike Kogoro, Shiratori will take notice and suspect something if Conan points something quite interesting. Shiratori's attitude is often very cocky, and he feels that he has a lot of intelligence, although Conan, and even a few times Takagi, have shown to beat him to the punch in a deduction. However, while conceited, he is not a mean man, as he sometimes invites people like Conan and Kogoro to parties, and has even shown that he truly cared for Takagi when they were not battling for Sato's affections. Relationships Shiratori and Miwako Sato Shiratori also shows affection for Miwako Sato, whom he believed to be his first love interest from his childhood days. He would often ask her out on dinner dates but always end up being turned down, much to his dismay. He also knows that Takagi also has feelings for Sato, and often will put down Takagi while in front of her, by showing off how he is wealthy and wants to take her to fancy dinner dates. However, Sato does not feel the same way for him, and always turns him down. In later episodes, Shiratori is the leader of a police force that is mostly hellbent on getting Takagi and Sato to break up, especially when Sato and Takagi begin to move further in their relationship. Shiratori once even tries to sabotage a date at Tropical Land that Sato and Takagi are having, have the police lie to Megure that they are working, so that they can secretly pretend to be staff members of Tropical Land, and try to ruin the date. In another situation, Shiratori almost marries Sato, through an arranged marriage set up by Shiratori's family and Sato's mother. However, thanks to an ultamatium set up by Sato, Takagi is about to stop the marriage, with the help of Conan and Dr. Araide, before Sato and Shiratori can kiss. Shiratori and Kobayashi -sensei After learning that Kobayashi is his first love, he has been frequently phoning her and visiting her at the elementary school under the guise of warning her of dangerous activity in the area. He has also resigned from his "posistion" as Chief Executive of Miwako Sato's Line of Defense, telling the other officers to let Takagi and Sato be. During the investigation of the Loan Shark Murder Case, Kobayashi is brought to the police station as a witness and learns that she resembles Sato and that Shiratori used to be in love with her. This upsets her, and she behaves coldly and harshly towards Shiratori, even claiming to not remember their first meeting when he tries to confess his feelings to her, saying that it must have been Sato he met instead. After saving her from the culprit, Shiratori finally confesses his true feelings to Kobayashi, and the two begin dating. Gallery 2aef882397dda14411e52b5bb2b7d0a20df48627.png 537200 528298080544539 1762255023 n.png Greed899.png 151059 162540020447732 5219741 n.jpg Greed8.png 311853 453793154665357 706733023 n.jpg References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Polices Category:Tokyo Polices Category:Homocide Polices Category:Males Category:Characters